


Coda: Introductions

by litra



Series: If wishes were races we would all run [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, M/M, Magic, Secret Identity, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Mick introduces Len to Allen. Len has questions.





	Coda: Introductions

  
Len narrowed his eyes at Mick, "No seriously."

"Seriously."

Len looked at Allen. The other man, a genie if Mick was to be believed, was leaning against the kitchen counter in Mick's apartment. He was wearing worn but serviceable clothes, and there was a bottle of cheap beer beside him. Len was hard pressed to picture someone who looked less like a genie. Not that Allen wasn't handsome in a I'm-young-and-innocent-come-corrupt-me way. There had never been any confusion as to why Mick was dating him. Except was it really dating if he was a genie?

Len decided the question was worth asking out loud.

"It's all consensual." Allen assured him. "If Mick had wished for sex I'd have given him a love bot or something."

Mick looked vaguely horrified.

Allen went on seemingly without notice. "I don't have a lot of relationships with my masters. Some of them because they're already in a relationship or pining; so much pining. Other times they're just not my type. Or once in a while they use up their wishes too fast, like my last master. So really I wasn't about to pass up a chance to get my hands on someone like Mick."

Len took a sip of his own beer, mulling that over. "So what, did you show up and proposition him straight away "Oh master I am yours..." or did you wait until after he knew the rules. And don't tell me there aren't any rules, there are always rules."

Allen lifted an eyebrow, "Is that jealousy I hear or are you always so cynical?"

From his chair at the kitchen table, Mick sighed. He seemed almost resigned, though to what, Len couldn't say.

"Maybe I'm just looking after my friend. All this master talk isn't healthy if you ask me, and you can't tell me that you won't turn on him if someone else found the ring, or even that the relationship doesn't have an end date."

"Lenny." Mick grunted.

Allen held up a hand, "No, no he's right. I can't promise anything. I have to be truthful to my master, but if the ring moves on that wont be you anymore. And as for the master thing... Well I could switch to Boss or Sir I suppose, if you'd prefer." He grinned flirtatiously.

Len does not blush, he's far too cool for that, nor does he stutter when he asks, "Why are you looking at me? I'm not the one you're sleeping with."

Allen was still grinning, "Not yet maybe, but If I'm any judge -- and I do have several hundred years experience in this -- Mick will pass the ring to you next."

That's an idea that had been mulling around in the back of his mind, if Len was being honest. He looked at Mick. Mick shrugged and slipped the ring off his finger, offering it.

"According to him," he said nodding to Allen, "You can hand it back and I'll still have my two wishes."

Len looked down at the ring. He's still not sure about all of this. It's quite literally a fairy tail. People like him don't get wishes. But then, it's not really all that stranger then meta-humans and superheros... And Allen just admitted that he has to be truthful to his master.

Len takes the ring.

It fits snugly up against the one he stole all those years ago on his first job. They're not quite a matching set, but its not like anyone else would notice the differences.

Allen shivers, a little "Oh" escaping from between his lips, as his continence suddenly changed. The casual clothing he'd been wearing shifted, shimmering into mist for a handful of seconds. Len caught a glimpse of freckles and lines of muscle before it was hidden away again.

Allen had changed. It's not just the clothing, though the tight black leather pants and dark blue turtle neck sweater that hugs his chest are certainly worth noting. There are streaks of blue-white in his hair, and his eyes are the same luminescent blue of Len's new cold gun. Then there's the way his breath is coming out in puff as if they were standing outside on a cold morning rather then in Mick's pleasantly warm kitchen. Allen picked up his beer and smiled at Len as the bottle frosted over.

"Yeah okay. You're really taking the whole theme thing to heart aren't you?" Allen commented. "I wonder what it would have been a few weeks ago."

"Excuse me?" He would have a better come back but he's still a little dazed by the sudden change.

Allen held up a hand, waving his fingers and calling up mist in their wake. "I can choose my shape but the power comes from you. This form belonged to one of my former masters. I thought it was hot so I decided to try it on." He shivered, eyes fixed on Len, "Care to make a wish, Master?"

Mick hums or maybe growls from his side of the table. At some point he'd scooted back legs spread, showing off how hard he was in his jeans. "What, you're not going to tell him the rules before he blows your mind?"

Len's brain stutters, "What?"

"Oh yeah," Mick went on. "The one time I made a wish Allen here put up quite a show."

"Not my fault your power gets me all hot and bothered," Allen quipped back with a wink.

Mick groaned, "Don't you start with the puns too."

Allen shrugged, he looked totally unapologetic.

Len blinked at Allen. It wasn't that the guy wasn't handsome, he was. Len hadn't made a move because he wouldn't betray Mick like that, no matter how much flirting was going on. The wish thing gave the situation a new spin. Did giving a genie a magic wish-orgasm count as sex or not?

Len sat back, adjusting his pants. " Okay, so I'm your master for the moment. Tell me the rules for these wishes."

Allen laid them out as if going over a well known script, which made sense. It was basically what Len had expected, with the expected loop holes to go with them, but there were a few things Len wanted to clarify.

"What if I want information?"

"Depends, are we talking blackmail or just two people sharing things they happen to know?"

Len hummed, "A little of each."

Allen nodded, "Yeah, okay. If you want to make a wish, you could end up with all kinds of information. Proof of that information might take some fiddling to fall into your hands. Lining up the dominoes and all that. I can only conjure things that could be there anyway. It's perfectly reasonable to call up a couple more beers that might have been hiding in the fridge all along, but you're not going to find diamonds in a corn field without some manipulation. Get it?"

"Well enough," Len said, "Go on."

"So, I could tell you all kinds of things without any wishing at all, just two guys chatting. But that's limited to what I know, or at least suspect. If you want to know something that I don't know, but you don't need proof, it'll take a wish, but it'll be an easy wish. Anyone can put words on paper. Proof will need more power from you and take a bit longer. It depends on the wish and the kind of proof.

"What're you thinking?" Mick asked.

Len glanced up, "I'm thinking that it'd be nice to know who the Flash was under that mask. As much as I'm enjoying the game, I'd like a few guarantees before I go all in."

"Oh well if that's all. He looks like him." Mick used his beer to gesture at Allen.

"What?" Len asked, stuck somewhere between stunned and confused.

Mick gestured again, "Tell 'em."

"One of my masters before Mick, was this cute little number." Allen gestured to himself. "He was a bit rushed for time and decided to make all three of his wishes at once. Bit of a magic explosion, and a particle accelerator explosion to go with it."

"And he became the Flash." 

"Magic works in strange ways," Allen agreed.

"Okay, does your doppelganger have a name to go with the pretty face?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Allen asked fluttering his eyelashes. "He's an Allen too. Except for him it's a last name: Barry Allen."

Len nodded, "I can work with that."

"So no wishes?" Allen pouted.

Len took off the ring and offered it back to Mick, "Not yet, I've got a few idea's though. I'll let you know."

Mick took the ring and Allen shimmered again. This time when his clothing re-materialized it wasn't so much clothing as ornamental gold chains falling over his chest, and flame flickering up from his shoulders. Len wasn't even surprised.

Allen slid into Mick's lap. Len decided to leave them to it and went to look up Barry Allen.


End file.
